


Seasons

by tylerisdun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Helpful Phil, M/M, Needy Dan, Platonic Cuddling, Realistic, i guess, kinda pushing that G rating but whatever, two curse words for the record
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerisdun/pseuds/tylerisdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell has seasons that 'change him internally', and this newest one leaves him a little desperate for some affection from a certain someone - who is more than willing to acquiesce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in literally fifteen minutes, please don't judge too harshly! also not quite certain about my characterizations but I'm hoping for the best, thank you!

Dan likes to think that there are seasons, right, and not the kind that change the weather but the kind that change people internally. Everyone has them. There are seasons when all he feels like doing is curling up on the couch with a warm blanket and a nice mug of tea and Tumblr and not moving for the rest of his life, thank you very much. And there are seasons when he'd like to curl up in a ball and contemplate every second of his existence and try to extract some kind of meaning -- those seasons are legitimate, no matter how much they might scare Phil. And there are seasons when he's happy and energetic and rolls all over the couch and then remembers why he doesn't really exercise, ever. Those seasons don't last long.

But today when he wakes up, he realizes that he's in an unfamiliar season. He stretches out his limbs and gazes at the ceiling, trying to decipher this unfamiliar emotion. It is almost like... loneliness, but it seems ludicrous almost that Dan Howell should be lonely. He's got his fans, after all, millions of them, and then also he's got Phil -- Phil who's only a mere 50 feet away at most, Phil who's beside him in literally everything ever, but Phil who never seems to be close enough. And then it hits him as he thinks about Phil, the loneliness. He realizes that he wants Phil. And not even in a sexual way, per se -- he wants to be close to him, to cuddle up next to him, to feel his heartbeat. It could be platonic, Dan tries to reason with himself. But one thing is clear -- this feeling isn't going away anytime soon.

So he hobbles into the lounge and slouches onto the couch, feeling completely and utterly pathetic. Of course he could ask Phil if he'd be down to cuddle, but it seems kind of pathetic really and quite needy at that, so instead he just curls up into a ball. Phil, who's seated on the other side of the couch, lifts a brow at him. "Dan? Are you all right?"

"Just peachy, thanks," Dan replies in a manner that is unintentionally sarcastic.

"Oh wow, someone's touchy this morning," Phil remarks offhandedly, but the smile Phil gives Dan reassures him that he's not actually serious and it kind of makes the loneliness in Dan's heart increase a little bit because _god_ just come closer and put your arm around me and let me feel you, Phil, I need you. But Dan voices none of this.

"Sorry," he says instead. "It's been an odd morning."

"Did you see the tumblr tag, then?" Phil asks innocently.

"...no," Dan answers slowly, his eyebrows creasing. "What do you mean, _the tumblr tag?_ How utterly horrified should I be?"

"Oh." Phil laughs nervously, opening up his Mac and pressing a few buttons before tilting it around to face Dan. "Just have a look at this. I suppose our last video may have, um, made the fans go a little more wild than usual."

And he's right -- the edit he's faced with features Dan and Phil photoshopped onto the bodies of Troy and Gabriella from _High School Musical_ (one of Dan's favorite films, but not when it stars the two of them thank you) with the caption _Phan - Truly the Start of Something New_. With a guffaw, Phil continues scrolling, passing tens upon hundreds of High School Musical edits.

"Probably wasn't the best idea to play High School Musical Sing It, then?" Dan inquires, smirking. "Though for the record I absolutely kicked your ass at that game."

"It wasn't fair, really. You're practically your own _High School Musical_ wiki. Though I guess it _was_ your turn to pick the game," Phil replies with a cute little laugh. "Your strategy is pretty much impeccable at this point."

Dan feels himself squirm.

Phil notices, his face twisting in surprise. "Are you completely sure you're all right, Dan?"

Dan inhales sharply in response. _Better get this over with_ , he tells himself, _and then it'll fucking go away and leave me alone and I won't have to think about Phil this way ever again_. So he says, "Um, Phil? If I ask you to do something, will you do me a favor and not laugh at me or judge me and we'll never speak of it again?" It comes out in one huge breath, though, and leaves Phil looking beyond shellshocked.

"I suppose?" Phil says slowly. "Though I mean, it depends on what it is. What's bothering you?"

"Would you cuddle me?" Dan says under his breath, and for a moment he's afraid that Phil didn't understand and he'll have to repeat it, but then, slowly, Phil nods, and Dan thinks he's been around so long at this point that he's gotten used to Dan and all his odd idiosyncrasies. And then Phil moves closer to Dan, extends one arm till it wraps around Dan's torso, and then pulls Dan onto his chest. Dan feels his head slowly sink into Phil's chest until he's perfectly positioned so that he can hear the steady sound of Phil's heartbeat. And he was right, or rather his season was right, because this is so utterly relaxing that Dan almost forgets that he's Dan Howell and he's cuddling with his flatmate, his fellow YouTuber, his best friend, and, you know, the fact that he's maybe possibly very confused.

He feels long fingers weaving their way into his hair, and he instinctively knows they're Phil's, but despite the fact that this might be crossing the line a little he doesn't protest. Instead, he lets it happen, feeling his eyelids droop as he mutters a muffled, "Thanks, Phil."

"Of course," Phil says, with something close to a muffled laugh. "But Dan? I may have to disagree with one of your conditions, there. I could really use a cuddle partner like this every once in a while, and I think we could both agree that this is quite relaxing."

Dan feels his cheeks lift at that. As he's not really in the business of denying Phil much, he simply concedes with a small, "Whatever you like, Phil."

And they sit in silence for a few more minutes, Phil's hands absentmindedly moving from stroking Dan's hair to his face as they continue to cuddle, and Dan thinks that maybe, just maybe, this odd season could become a regular thing as well.


End file.
